Hilarious Housemates
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The Foxworth household now has two pets. But will Georgette ever accept Oliver?
1. Playtime

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter One: Playtime**

It was a quiet day at the Foxworth residence. Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth were attending an important conference in Washington DC, their daughter Jenny was at school, and their butler Winston was in the back yard, drying out the laundrey.

The Foxworth's pize-winning show poodle, Georgette, was presently lounging on the couch in the front room, her dainty frame stretched across several pillows. In the midst of her relaxation, the Foxworth's other pet, a ginger tabby kitten named Oliver, entered the room.

"Georgette?" Called Oliver. "Are you awake?"

"No." grunted Georgette, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Now go away."

"I'm bored." Sighed Oliver. "Will you play with me?"

Georgette opened her eyes, if only to roll them. "Isn't it enough that I _tolerate_ your prescence here? Don't push your luck by asking me to play with you."

"Come on, please?" Begged Oliver, looking at her with big eyes.

"Ohhh." Sighed Georgette, before spotting a ball of yarn on the table. "Here you go." She tossed Oliver the ball. "Knock yourself out."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Asked Oliver confused.

"What do you mean 'What am I supposed to do'?" Georgette replied. "All cats play with yarn balls." As he continued to look confused, she elaborated "Just roll it, bat it around. You'll get the hang of it."

Oliver did feel some deep primal urge deep down inside. He started playing with the yarn, tentatively at first, but then with a greater zeal, pulling and tugging at the yarn strands. Inevitably, Oliver ended up getting tangled in the yarn, his four limbs pinned to his sides.

"Um, help!" Called Oliver.

Georgette could barely suppress a snigger. "What kind of cat are you?" She chided the kitten.

"Come on, help me out of this!" Groaned Oliver. "Please!"

"Fine." Sighed Georgette. "As long as you promise to be quiet for a while."

As Georgette clambered off the couch, she accidentally stepped on the yarn ball. As she slipped and fell, one of her claws got caught on a yarn strand, and, after a few attempts to get free, she ended up getting tangled up too.

It was then that Winston entered.

"Oh, my word!" the butler exclaimed, rushing to free them both. "There we go, all better!" He exclaimed, using a small pair of scissors to cut them free.

"How humiliating." Seethed Georgette, clambering back onto the couch.

"You know, that _was_ kind of fun." Smiled Oliver. "Can we play again later?"

Georgette grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face, finishing up by making a muffled scream.

"Is that a 'no'?" Oliver asked innocently.

_(Oliver and Company and all associated characters are the property of Disney)._


	2. A Pain in the

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter Two: A Pain in the...**

Georgette began her day the way she did most of her days: By preening herself in front of her king-sized vanity mirror. The international dog show was just around the corner, and she was determined to win it yet again. As she was admiring the completion of her beautification ritual, Oliver scampered into her room.

"Hey, Georgette." He called. "What are you doing?"

Georgette sighed dramatically, as she always did whenever Oliver talked to her. "If you must know, I am currently admiring my perfection in this mirror."

"You're always doing that." Sniggered Oliver. "Why? You should know what you look like by now."

"I have to make sure I look good for the dog show." Georgette said waspishly.

"Dog Show?" Asked Oliver. "Yeah, I've seen that on TV. First the dogs walk around, then go up some stairs, through some pipes, jump through some hoops..."

"In broad terms, yes." Said Georgette. "But there's a lot more to it then that."

"Seems kinda dumb, just running around." Said Oliver.

"Dumb? Yelled Georgette, affronted. "I'll have you know it takes years of practise and training to do those 'dumb' things! Not that I'd expect a cat to understand..."

"So that's what all your trophies are for?" Oliver interrupted. "Running around, doing silly tricks?"

"How dare you!" Georgette exploded. "I do not do 'silly tricks'! I..." Her words were cut off, as in her uproar, she had unbalanced the mirror, which came crashing down, spraying glass everywhere.

"Now look look what you've done!" Bawled Georgette, stomping her foot on the floor. "My mirror, shattered!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Protested Oliver. "You're the one who tipped it over!"

Just then, Winston entered the room.

"Oh, my word!" Declared the butler, as he waded in and picked up Georgette and Oliver. "What a mess! Let's get you out of here before you cut yourselves!"

Once they were outside, Georgette gave Oliver a look of absolute venom, prompting the kitten to keep out of her way for a few hours. Only when it was time for dinner did the two cross paths again. Even then, Georgette simply turned up her nose at him and walked the other way. It was then that Oliver noticed that she was walking strangely, as if she was trying not to put any weight on her front left paw.

"What's wrong with your paw?" Asked Oliver.

"What?" Snapped Georgette. "Oh, nothing. Just a twinge."

"How can you be sure?" Asked Oliver. "It could be something serious. You should let Jenny's parents know about it."

"No!" Declared Georgette. "If they think I'm injured, they'll pull me out of the dog show! I've never missed a show before, and I won't start now!"

"But what if there's something really wrong with your foot?" Asked Oliver.

"Then it can wait until after the show." Said Georgette stubbornly.

But Oliver wasn't going to let that happen. Clearing his throat, he started mewing as loud as he could, at the same time prodding Georgette's sore foot.

"Ow!" Cried Georgette. "What are you doing? Ouch! Stop that, you little... Ah!"

"Oliver!" Called Mr. Foxworth. "Stop bothering Georgette!"

"Hold on, dear." Said Mrs. Foxworth, noting the way Georgette was flinching. "I think there's something wrong with Georgette's paw."

"Hmm." Mused Mr. Foxworth, taking note of Georgette's flinching also. "We'd better take her to the vet."

Mrs. Foxworth picked up Georgette, despite her struggling, and carried her towards the front door.

"Clever Oliver." Smiled Jenny, stroking him. "You let us know there was something wrong with Georgette. I bet she'll be really grateful."

Georgette, leaning over Mrs. Foxworth's shoulder, hissed to Oliver: "If I miss the show because of this, I swear I won't leave enough of you left for a powder puff!"

After an hour or so, the Foxworths returned with Georgette.

"It wasn't anything too serious." Mr. Foxworth explained to Jenny. "The vet found a large piece of glass in Georgette's paw. It's lucky we found out when we did; Any longer and the wound might have become infected or gangrenous, and Georgette might have even needed to have a toe removed."

"Good thing Oliver spotted it, huh?" Smiled Jenny.

"Yes." Agreed Mrs Foxworth. "That Oliver's one smart kitten."

Georgette humbly walked up to Oliver.

"Nice to see you're okay." Said Oliver. "Now aren't you glad I told?"

"Well, yes." Admitted Georgette. "If it weren't for you, I might actually've lost a toe. My perfection would have been ruined forever! So, I suppose I really should thank you..."

Georgette leaned down to Oliver's height, stuck out her tongue, and gave his cheek a swift lick.

"If you ever tell anyone I did that," She seethed. "I will dump your orange backside on an entire mountain of glass shards!"

"Don't worry." Smiled Oliver. "Your secret's safe with me."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Oliver and Company and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	3. Show Dogs

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter Three: Show Dogs**

One week after Georgette's foot scare, the Foxworths were about to take Georgette to the World Dog Show, when Jenny made a very strange request.

"Can Oliver come too?" She asked.

"I don't know, dear..." Said Mr. Foxworth. "A cat, at a dog show..."

"Please?" Pleaded Jenny. "I promise I'll keep him out of trouble. And this is Georgette's first time at the World Dog Show. She could use all the support she can get!"

"Oh, alright." Sighed Mrs. Foxworth. "As long as he stays in Georgette's dressing room, and you keep an eye on him."

"Yay!" Beamed Jenny. "Thanks, mom!"

"You hear that, Georgette?" Said Oliver."I'm coming too!"

"Super." Georgette groaned. "Just don't embarress me in front of anyone."

After a long car ride, the family arrived at the show's venue. Once inside, Oliver was awestruck at the sheer amount of dogs and people there. The Foxworths were greeted by an officiant and led to the show dogs' private dressing rooms. After Georgette was suitably prepared, the Foxworths left to find their seats and find out when Georgette was going on, leaving Jenny to watch over Oliver, as they agreed. However, nature had other ideas: Jenny needed to go to the bathroom. Reasoning that her parents would understand, Jenny put Oliver down for a second, instructed Georgette to look after him, then dashed to the nearest facilities.

"Wonderful." Sneered Georgette. "From contender to kittysitter."

"So, what happens next?" Asked Oliver, curious.

"Well, after the Foxworths get my number, I and the rest of the contestants will be called out." Explained Georgette. "Then we go on stand in the order of the numbers we're given."

"Then you do all those tricks, right?" Asked Oliver.

"Yes." Sighed Georgette. "Then we 'do all those tricks'."

"Well, well." Sneered a voice even more pompous and stuck-up then Georgette's. "What have we here?"

Standing in the doorway was a black poodle, with a perfectly preened pompadour and tightly trimmed toenails.

"Hello, Claudette." Georgette said venomously.

"Georgette." Simpered Claudette, turning her gaze towards Oliver. "And who is your little friend?"

"This... is Oliver." Said Georgette. "The Foxworth's new cat."

"Really, Georgette." Sneered Claudette. "I always knew you were lacking in class, but hobnobbing with common house cats? For shame."

"Ooooh." Seethed Georgette. "I'll show you, you little..."

"Show me what?" Asked Claudette. "How to lose? You're much too old and out of shape to beat me, Georgey."

"Old?" Repeated Georgette. "I'm only a year older then you!"

"Too bad you can't say the same about your waistline." Chuckled Claudette. "Been eating one too many bonbons, have we, tubby?"

"You, you..." Snarled Georgette, completely at a loss for a comeback.

"Love to stay and chat, chubby." Smiled Claudette. "But I have a contest to win. Ta-ta!"

After she left, Georgette let loose a savage scream. "OOOOOOH!"

"Who was that?" Asked Oliver.

"Claudette." Snarled Georgette. "Six-time French national champion."

"She's even more stuck-up then you are!" Oliver noted.

"Yes." Agreed Georgette. "And she's just as good at this as I am. Not to mention, she's younger, and... maybe a little slimmer."

Georgette looked at herself in the mirror. She had never actually competed against Claudette until now. And she was younger and fitter then she was. For once in her life, Georgette actually began to doubt that she could win.

"She's not so great." Said Oliver. "Did Claudette sneak into a guarded warehouse to help save Jenny?"

"No." Said Georgette.

"Did Claudette help fight off two angry dobermans?" Asked Oliver.

"No." Said Georgette, more confidently.

"Did Claudette ride a scooter up the Golden Gate Bridge." Oliver inquired.

"No!" Boomed Georgette. "I'd like to see that prissy poodle pull off a trick like that!"

"And what's with that fur, anyway?" Said Oliver "She looks like that big brush Winston uses to clean the chimney!"

"Ha!" Chuckled Georgette. "Nice putdown, kid. I didn't know you it in you."

"Thanks." Smiled Oliver. "You see, you're way better then Claudette. Now go out there and beat the fluff right off her!"

"I will!" Declared Georgette.

"Gimmee paw!" Oliver said, holding out his paw.

"I... don't think so." Georgette said awkwardly.

Just then, Jenny returned, having answered nature's call and returned to the dressing room just ahead of her parents. The dogs were all called out soon after, and Jenny took Oliver to sit with her in the audience.

Standing with the other dogs, Georgette watched as each contender was examined by the judges, gaited with their owners, passed through the obstacle course, carried out every other requirement, then returned to their starting point. In Georgette's opinion, most of them were nowhere near being in her league. Then came Claudette; She wowed the judges, gaited perfectly, and crossed the obstacle course like it wasn't even there. As she returned to her place, Claudette flashed Georgette a smug smile. "Beat that, Georgey." She sneered.

For a moment, Georgette began to worry that she would come second for the first time in her life. Then she remembered Oliver's words of encourgement. He believed in her, so how could she not believe in herself? With this in mind, she resolved to do her absolute best. During the examination, she straightened her posture like never before. During the gaiting, she walked as if herself and Mr. Foxworth were of one body. Even the obstacle course was no obstacle for her. When the trials were complete, Georgette stood back in her place, knowing that all she could do was wait.

After the judges deliberated, the head judge stood up and declared: "This year's best in show, and world champion, is... Georgette!"

Georgette exploded with joy. Stopping only to flash a mocking smile at the fuming Claudette, She went with Mr. Foxworth to be given her awards and honors, with more pride in her heart then she had ever felt possible. Over in the crowd, Oliver was cheering for his housemate.

"Way to go, Georgette!" He whooped. "I knew you could do it!"

It was late when the Foxworth's finally drove home. Jenny was asleep in the back seat of the limousine, with Oliver on her lap. Mr. and Mrs Foxworth were both on phones talking to various congratulators.

"Well, kid." Georgette whispered. "I hate to admit it, but your little pep talk really helped."

"Anytime." Oliver whispered back, before holding out his paw again.

"Well, maybe just this once." Smiled Georgette. She swung down her paw, only for Oliver to pull his back at the last moment.

"Too slow." Oliver winked.

"Very funny." Scowled Georgette, raising her paw as if to strike. "If I weren't so delirously happy right now, I'd turn you into kitty litter." Oliver's smile dimmed, before she winked back. "Just kidding." She smiled, ruffling the top of Oliver's head with the flat of her paw.

"Bet you're glad Jenny convinced her parents to bring me along, huh?" Asked Oliver.

"Well, if you try to quote me, I'll deny it, but... yes." Admitted Georgette. "By the way, did you see the look on Claudette's face when my name was announced?"

"Yeah." Sniggered Oliver. "She looked like Winston had just used her to clean the chimney!"

They both laughed heartily at their little joke. Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth came off their phones to take note of what was, to them, an unusual sight.

"What's gotten into them?" Asked Mr. Foxworth.

"Who knows, dear?" Shrugged Mrs. Foxworth.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Oliver and Company and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	4. Lost and Found

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter Four: Lost and Found**

After a long night of torrential rain, the Foxworth's back garden had become a wet, muddy mess. Oliver, needless to say, was loving it, splashing in puddles and squelching through the muddy grass while playing with a cat toy Jenny had got him. Georgette was distastefully observing the scene, her head poking through the back door's pet flap.

"Ugh, what a mess." Georgette declared. "I wouldn't be caught dead, running around in the muck like that!"

"Why not?" Giggled Oliver, splashing in a particulary large puddle. "It's fun!"

"Yes, well, I think we've already established that you and I have quite different definitions of 'fun'." Sniffed Georgette. And right now, 'fun' for me would be going upstairs and taking a nap. Enjoy your filth."

And with that, Georgette pulled her head out of the flap, flounced upstairs, laid down on her favorite pillow, and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Georgette woke up and made her way downstairs, knowing that it wouldn't be long until dinner. As she descended, she heard Jenny's worried voice.

"Where is he?" She said tearfully. "He's been gone for hours!"

"I'm sure Oliver's fine dear." Said Mrs. Foxworth. "You know what cats are like. They can be gone for days and come back like nothing ever happened."

"Not Oliver." Insisted Jenny. "He's never gone any further then the back yard."

"Here's what we'll do." Said Mr. Foxworth "If Oliver still hasn't come back by tomorrow, we'll go out looking for him, put up signs, the whole shebang. Okay, dear?"

"Okay." Said Jenny.

As she made her way into the kitchen, Georgette too noted that Oliver rarely strayed too far from home. The chance that he was really lost didn't seem likely.

_'Like I'm that lucky.'_ She scoffed to herself. _'The little furball's probably still playing in the mud somewhere. Just wait, he'll toddle his way into the house and pull the same "cute little kitty" act he always does._'

However, by the following morning, there was still no sign of Oliver. Jenny was distraught, and the Foxworths, true to their word, were about to go all-out in their attempts to find the wayward kitten. As usual, they left Winston to keep the household running smoothly while they were gone.

As Georgette came into the kitchen for her breakfast, she noticed that Oliver's dish was empty, and that he was still nowhere to be found.

_'He's still not back?'_ She thought to herself. _'He's never been gone this long before.'_

Not too long ago, the prospect of Oliver no longer being around would have filled Georgette with elation, but now she felt a strange emptiness. Just for something to do, she started slowly eating her food. As she chewed, she thought about what her life had been like since Oliver had arrived. She remembered the mess with the yarn, then the incident with her foot, and the pep-talk he had given her at the International Dog Show. She had to admit that he really wasn't so bad, for a cat, at least.

_'Look at me.'_ She thought to herself. _'Anyone would think I'm actually missing the little furball!'_

But Georgette wasn't fooling anyone, not even herself. She thought of the little kitten, lost and alone somewhere, and couldn't help but feel a pang of worry. She tried to take her off it any way she could; Watching aerobics on her private television, trying to sleep, even preening herself, but none of that could assuage the ever-growing worry.

_'Even if I wanted to, how could I find him?'_ She argued with her very conscience. _'I'm no bloodhound. It's not like I could track his scent!'_

But her conscience wouldn't let her give up that easily. It made Georgette think of how heartbroken Jenny would be if Oliver never came back. Reluctantly, Georgette decided to give it a try. She headed for the back garden. Though the Foxworths had already checked there, Georgette knew there would be some places Oliver could go where they couldn't. Just before she went out, it started to rain again.

_'Great, just great.' _Thought Georgette. _To think, I'm purposely ruining a good fur day for Oliver.'_

After passing through the flap, Georgette gingerly put her paw onto the rain-sodden grass, which squelched muddily.

_'I hope that little furball appreciates the sacrifice I'm making here!'_ She grimaced. _'A perfect pedicure, ruined!'_

She made her way to the far side of the garden, where laid some rose bushes, and a large apple tree. Realising that a kitten Oliver's size could easily get stuck in a rose bush, Georgette began sniffing around for him.

"Oliver!" She called, going as close as she dared to the thorny bushes. "Are you there?"

"No." Came a quiet, tired-sounding voice. "I'm over here."

"Realising that that the sound came from around the back of the apple tree, Georgette made her way there. Pushing aside a piece of shrubbery, she saw Oliver stuck under one of the tree's roots.

"Georgette!" Oliver said weakly. "Am I glad to see you."

"Oliver!" Said Georgette. In an attempt to disguise the relieve in her voice, she asked "How did you end up under there?"

"Well, I was playing with my toy, and it rolled under the root." Explained Oliver. "I squeezed in to get it, but I couldn't squeeze out, and I've been stuck ever since."

"Well, it's time to get you out." Declared Georgette. Baring her teeth, she sunk her molars into the root, pulling it up enough for Oliver to slip out.

"I hope you appreciate this." Said Georgette. "After all, I've probably just ruined my lovely white teeth just to save you."

"I do." Smiled Oliver weakly. "Thanks, Georgette."

"Come on." Said Georgette, picking up the exhausted kitten by the nape of his neck. "Let's get you home."

Georgette carried Oliver through the rainsoaked garden and into the kitchen, where the Foxworths had just returned from a day of fruitless searching.

"Mom, dad, look!" Said Jenny happily. "Georgette found Oliver!"

The family clamoured around the two pets.

"Good girl, Georgette!" Said Mr. Foxworth, patting her on the head. "I never knew you had it in you!"

"Oliver doesn't look so good." Said Jenny worriedly.

"We'd better get him some food and a warm blanket, right away." Said Mrs. Foxworth.

"And we should get a little something for our heroic miss, too." Said Mr. Foxworth, giving Georgette another pat on the head.

Once the Foxworths had gotten Oliver wrapped up warm and set up with a platter of food, and Georgette had been rewarded with a dish full of her favorite goose liver pate, the two pets sat in the kitchen, enjoying their food, when a thought occurred to Oliver.

"You said you wouldn't be caught dead, running around in the mud." He reminded Georgette. "But you went out there to look for me."

"Yes, well..." Mumbled Georgette, her face suddenly turning red. "I had to, didn't I? Jenny would have been absolutely distraught if anything had happened to you! In fact, her parents would have had to get her another kitten, probably one even more annoying then you, and where would that leave me?"

"Really?" Said Oliver, giving Georgette a knowing look. "You just did it for yourself and Jenny? It wasn't because you... missed me?"

"No, it was not." Huffed Georgette, before finally caving. "Alright, fine. I admit it. Maybe I did miss you... a little."

"I missed you, too Georgette." Smiled Oliver. "And you know what? Mr. Foxworth was right. You were pretty heroic to come and rescue me."

"Oh, umm..." Gushed Georgette, her face reddening again. "Thank you. Just, you know... Don't get used to it. It's not like I want to make a career out of ruining my fur, paws and teeth all at once, you know."

"Okay." Yawned Oliver, before quickly drifting off to sleep.

Georgette watched over the kitten's sleeping form. Though she couldn't bring herself to admit it, it felt good to have Oliver back home, where he belonged.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Oliver and Company and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	5. Cold Comfort

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter Five: Cold Comfort**

After Oliver's unplanned stay in the garden, he had seemed to be a little out of sorts. A visit from the vet had confirmed that the kitten had caught a cold, and instructed the Foxworth family to keep him warm and rested for a couple of days. To that end, Oliver was placed in his cat basket with around half a dozen blankets wrapped around him, with saucers of warm milk regularly provided by Winston.

Despite Penny's protests, she had been sent to school, while her parents had business appointments to attend to, leaving the ever-dutiful Winston to look after Oliver. Georgette, having slept in, came into the kitchen to eat her breakfast. After finishing her food, she spotted Oliver curled up in his basket, looking quite miserable, and for the first time ever, she felt a stab of pity towards him.

"Good Morning, Oliver." She said tentatively. "How are you feeling?"

"Lousy." Sniffed Oliver.

"Well, this should teach not to go running around outdoors in future, then." Said Georgette matter-of-factly.

"I guess." Sniffled Oliver. "It wasn't the first time I've been caught out in the rain, though."

"Really?" Inquired Georgette.

"Yeah, it was back when I was living in this box, with all of my brothers and sisters". Explained Oliver. "Everyone else was taken by other people, and I was left in the box, until it rained, and I had to get out."

"Oh." Said Georgette quietly. It had just occurred to her that she didn't really know anything about Oliver. Not too long ago, this wouldn't have mattered to her, but now...

"Right after that, I met Dodger and the gang." Continued Oliver. "And not long after that, I met Jenny."

"I see." Said Georgette, new-found curiosity rising to the surface. "Did you have a lot of brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, a whole bunch." Replied Oliver. "What about you?"

"Oh, I had a great many siblings." Declared Georgette. "All of them purebred champion stock, like myself."

"And what happened to them?" Asked Oliver.

"We were all bought up by some of the richest people in the world, of course." Boasted Georgette. "A family of champions was what we were!"

"Do you ever... miss them?" Asked Oliver.

Georgette's smug smile faded. "Sometimes." She admitted. "My mother, too. She was so beautiful, and kind..."

"I miss my family too." Said Oliver. "But at least you knew your mom. I never knew mine. All I remember is that box."

"It hurts sometimes, doesn't it?" Asked Georgette. "Not knowing where your family is, how their lives are..."

"Yeah, it does." Agreed Oliver. "Guess we've got something in common after all, huh?"

"I suppose." Nodded Georgette.

"But, y'know, living here, in the same house, with the same owners..." Mumbled Oliver. "That kinda makes us a little like family, don't you think?"

"Well, I wouldn't go _that_ far." Waffled Georgette. "Then again, you _are_ like a little brother to me."

"Really?" Smiled Oliver.

"Yes." Georgette smiled back. "You're annoying, irritating, and always nosing around in my business."

"And you're like a big sister: Snooty, bossy, and always telling me to stay out of your way." Oliver shot back good-naturedly.

The two shared a light chuckle.

"Like I said, I wouldn't go that far." Repeated Georgette.

"Okay, so we're not family." Agreed Oliver. "But can we at least be friends?"

"Well..." Mumbled Georgette.

"After all, I saved you, and you saved me." Oliver reminded her. "And we have had fun together. Remember the yarn ball, the dog show, and just now? If that doesn't make us friends by now, I don't know what will. So, what do you say? Friends?"

A few weeks ago, Georgette would have laughed her head off at the absurdity of such a notion. But the little kitten had grown on her since then. She no longer saw him as a rival for the Foxworth family's affections, but as a contemporary, someone she could talk with, share feelings. Georgette had never realised until that moment, but she had been quite lonely when it was just her in the house. True, there were a lot of fellow show dogs she was on pleasant terms with, not to mention numerous beaus that came by in attempts to woo her, but no-one she would actually consider a "friend"... until now.

"You know what? You're right." Georgette smiled warmly. It was the kind of smile her face had not been called upon to use often, but she pulled it off. "Friends."

"Great!" Oliver beamed, before sneezing lightly. "Ah-choo!"

"And as your friend, I advise you to keep warm and drink your milk." Georgette declared.

"Thanks, Georgette." Sniffed Oliver. "And you know something?"

"What?" Asked Georgette.

"For what it's worth, I think you'd've been a great big sister." Oliver smiled.

"Thanks." Said Georgette, ruffling his head fur with her paw. "And as little brother material goes, you're definitively above par."

"That's a good thing, right?" Giggled Oliver.

"Yes, it is." Chuckled Georgette, removing her paw from his head. "Get well soon, kiddo."

Georgette padded her way out of the kitchen, smiling as she went, while Oliver took a few laps of his milk before curling up and slipping into a contented sleep.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Oliver and Company and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	6. Furry Friends

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter Six: Furry Friends**

On most Saturdays, Jenny liked to take Oliver to Central Park, accompanied by Winston. But this Saturday was different; Jenny had brought Georgette with her. She had noticed how much better she and Oliver had been getting along in recent days, and decided to take them both to the park to have some fun. At the moment though, only Oliver was really having fun, rolling in the autumn leaves. Georgette was merely watching, a slightly distasteful look on her face.

"I fear I shall never understand you, Oliver." Sighed Georgette. "Why do you insist on dirtying yourself by rolling around in that mess?"

"Because it's fun!" Chuckled Oliver. "Why don't you give a try?"

"No thanks." Grimaced Georgette. "I like my coat the way it is: Perfect and untarnished."

"Nice to see you haven't changed, champ." Came a voice from behind them.

Oliver and Georgette turned to see Dodger and his canine compatriots.

"Hey guys!" Called Oliver, as he ran over to them. "Long time, no see!"

"How's it hanging, kid?" Asked Dodger, sharing a paw slap with the kitten.

"Nice to see ya again, kitty." Smiled Einstein.

Felicitations, dear youth." Declared Francis.

"Never been quite the same back home without you, kid." Winked Rita.

"Bueanos dias, gato!" Said Tito.

"Hello, Alonso." Said Georgette cooly.

"Oh, uh. hi, baby." Cringed Tito. "How you doing?"

Georgette huffed loudly. Although she initially found Tito repulsive, she had gained a measure of attraction to him during their mission to save Jenny. She had planned to give him a little grooming, so he could fulfil the criteria of being her beau, only for him to run away in abject terror.

As the quadropeds got reacquainted, Jenny had spotted Fagin, owner of Doger and the gang on one side of the park. He was running the classic "three shells" game. Though a thief and a con artist, Fagin had a good heart, which was why Jenny liked him. As she and Winston caught up with him, the animals decided to have some fun.

"Who's up for a classic?" Mumbled Dodger, carrying a stick in his mouth. "A good ol' game of fetch?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Chuckled Einstein dimly. "Oh boy, oh boy!"

"Count me out." Said Georgette.

"What's the matter, champ?" Asked Dodger. "Afraid you'll get a hair out of place?"

"Or that'll you'll break another nail?" Teased Rita. "Seriously, does a show dog like you even know how to fetch a stick?"

"Well, I hardly think one needs special training to run after a stick." Huffed Georgette. "I daresay I could do it with my eyes closed."

"Then prove it, champ." Smirked Dodger, before giving the stick a good toss. "Go an' get it."

"I shall." Sneered Georgette, daintily trotting over and picking up the stick. As she turned to bring it back, she was tackled by Rita, who wrenched the stick from her jaws.

"It's not that easy, champ." Slurred Rita through a mouth full of wood.

"Look what you've done!" Gasped Georgette."My fur is a mess!"

"I think that's actually a good look for you, champ." Snickered Rita. "Puts a little more 'show' in the show dog, if you know what I mean..."

Incensed, Georgette tackled Rita, the two struggling over the stick.

"Ooh, did you see that?" Tito cheered. "What a woman!"

Georgette continued struggling over the stick, but her aggression quickly subsided into amusement. Playing tug-o-war over that ridiculous stick was actually starting to get entertaining. Finally, she managed to wrench it free from Rita's jaws, and brought it back to Dodger.

"Well, now." She said breathlessly. "That was actually... kind of fun!"

"Yeah." Panted Rita. "Well played, champ."

"How about a game we can all play?" Offered Oliver. "Like tag?"

"I'm game." Smiled Dodger. "What about you, champ?"

"Well..." Mumbled Georgette, before finally giving in. "Oh, why not?"

"Then you can be it!" Said Oliver, tapping her lightly. "Catch us if you can!"

The animals peeled off in different directions. Georgette went after Oliver first, chasing to a set of bushes, which he jumped through. After some trepidation, Georgette decided _'Oh, well. My fur's already messed up. A little more won't hurt.'_ and jumped through the bushes, managing to tag the little kitten.

"You got me!" Chuckled Oliver. "But can you get the others?"

"Just watch me!" Grinned Georgette. Her well-trained, peak-performance body went into overdrive. She caught Francis first, followed by Einstein, Tito, Dodger, and finally Rita.

"I win." Georgette grinned breathlessly.

"Well, whaddya know." Said Dodger. "The champ is the champ."

"Nice moves out there, Georgey." Smiled Rita.

"Most exemplary." Admitted Francis.

"Yeah, and you were really good, too!" Nodded Einstein.

"Good looks, and sporty, too." Tito complimented.

"Thank you all." Blushed Georgette. "But really, it was nothing. Such things come naturally to a canine of my breeding."

"Georgette, Oliver, time to go!" Called Jenny.

"Come on guys, time to split!" Called Fagin.

"Well, guess we'll see ya around." Said Dodger.

"Please do." Smiled Georgette. "I may be messier then I've ever been before, but I've also never had this much fun before! We simply must do this again sometime."

"Definitely." Agreed Rita.

"Later, guys." Called Oliver, as he and Georgette made their way back to Jenny.

"Later, kid!" Dodger called back. "Later, champ!"

"Yes!" Yelled Georgette. "Umm... Later, dude!"

When Jenny brought the pets back home, her parents were dismayed at how messy Oliver and Georgette had become, and insisted that they both be given baths. Oliver was dismayed, but Georgette was delighted.

"I guess you were right." Sighed Georgette contentedly, as they both dried off in front of the fireplace. "Getting messy can be fun, especially if it means you get a nice bath later!"

"Yeah." Grumbled a sodden Oliver. "Nice."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Oliver and Company and all assoiciated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	7. Yuletide Yuks

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter Seven: Yuletide Yuks**

It was Christmas time in the Foxworth household. The second they had entered the month of December, Winston had wasted no time putting up various yuletide decorations, most of which intrigued and confused Oliver. One such point of intigue was was the glistening round objects being attached to a strange-looking tree that had been placed in the corner of the living room. Oliver pounced on one of them, batting it around like he would a ball of yarn.

"No, Oliver!" Chuckled Jenny, wresting the object from his grasp. "That goes on the Christmas tree!"

Rolling from the sudden shock of the round object being pulled away from him, Oliver collided with Georgette's leg.

"Having fun?" She asked sarcastically.

"A little." Oliver shrugged. "Hey, Georgette, what's 'Christmas'?"

"Oh, it's just this human thing." Georgette declared. "Every December 25th, they have this big celebration, with decorations, and lots of food."

"Like that 'thanksgiving' thing a few weeks back?" Oliver asked, remembering that similarly odd holiday.

"A little, yes." Nodded Georgette. "But everybody also gets lots of presents, too."

"Why?" Asked Oliver.

"I'm not exactly sure." Said Georgette. "Jenny seems to think they come from someone called 'Santa Claus', but I usually see Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth bringing them in. Strange, isn't it?"

"Yeah... strange." Oliver agreed.

On the 25th day of December, Oliver awoke to see strange white flakes falling out of the sky. Looking out of a window, he saw that the flakes had made powdery white mounds everywhere.

"What is that stuff, Georgette?" Oliver asked, as they met downstairs.

"It's just snow." Georgette yawned. "It's sort of like... frozen rain."

"It's kinda pretty." Oliver admired the white flakes.

"That it is." Georgette agreed, before walking over to her food bowl for breakfast.

Shortly afterward, Jenny came racing down the stairs, making a beeline for the presents under the Christmas tree. As she joyfully unwrapped her gifts, Oliver came walking up, curious.

"Oh hey, Oliver." Jenny greeted. "Look, you're got a present too."

Holding up a small wrapped box, she tore off the wrapping to reveal a new, mouse-shaped cat toy, which Oliver started playing with joyfully.

_'This is fun!'_ Smiled Oliver, as he batted the squeaking toy around. _'I definitely like these "present" things!'_

Georgette was given her present (A box of gourmet dog chocolates), and began the task of delicately consuming them.

As the day wore on, Jenny played with her presents, and the family watched Christmas films on television. Most of the films mystified Oliver (Particularly the one featuring a furry green man). As the afternoon came, the Foxworth family sat down to Christmas dinner. After they had had their fill, Winston placed the leftover turkey into Georgette and Oliver's bowls.

"Mmm, good!" Mumbled Oliver, who had never tasted turkey before.

"It is, isn't it." Agreed Georgette, savoring the flavor. "I usually take offence at being given leftovers, but in this case, I'm willing to make an exception."

As night fell, the Foxworth family took to sitting in front of the fireplace, Oliver curled up in Jenny's lap, Georgette laying on a fancy embroidered cushion beside them. Oliver looked around the room, which was lit only by the roaring fire, the light of which reflected off the christmas tree's decorations and tinsel wrapped around the wlls. He felt a warm, tingling sensation, similar but different to what he normally felt around Jenny. He felt contention, and at the same time felt gratefullness for everything he had: A home, a family, and friends. All too soon, it was Jenny's bedtime.

"Time for bed, Jenny." Mr. Foxworth said gently.

"Okay, dad." Yawned Jenny, lifting Oliver up. "Good night."

"Hey, Georgette." Oliver whispered, as Jenny made to carry him upstairs. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, kiddo." Georgette whispered back, smiling softly.

As he climbed into bed alongside Jenny, Oliver thought to himself _'I could definitely get used to this Christmas thing. Too bad it's only once a year...'_

He then fell into a deep, blissful sleep, already counting the days until the next year's yuletide celebration.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Oliver and Company and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	8. Auld Lang Syne

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter Eight: Auld Lang Syne**

After the excitement of Christmas, the Foxworth household was eagerly awaiting the New Year. The yuletide decorations had been taken down, and on the night of 31st December, the Foxworths, Winston, and even Georgette and Oliver, were waiting for the clock to strike Midnight, heralding the passing of the old year, and the beginning of the new.

"Why are we doing this, again?" Oliver asked Georgette as he sat in Jenny's lap.

"It's another one of those human things." Georgette whispered. "They celebrate the New Year, and remember everything that happened in the year gone by."

"Really?" Oliver tilted his head quizzically. "I wasn't even born for most of the year, and I don't think I can remember everything that happened to me!"

"Relax, kid." Georgette shook her head in amusement. "You don't have to remember everything. Just the important stuff."

"Like when I first came here?" Oliver asked. "That kind of thing?"

"Exactly." Nodded Georgette. "It seems so long ago, now..."

"Yeah, I remember." Oliver smiled. "You really didn't like me that much back then, did ya?"

"Well, I'll admit, I wasn't your biggest fan..." Georgette agreed. "The combination of you being a cat, and the thought of you stealing the family's attention just seemed to rub me the wrong way."

"But we're friends now, right?" Oliver smiled.

"Right." Georgette smiled back. "Thanks to you, I've had the most exciting year of my life, and you were only around for part of it. I can't imagine what a whole year with you will be like!"

"Who knows?" Oliver chuckled. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see!"

"Yes, we shall." Georgette agreed.

"Here it comes, everyone!" Called Mr. Foxworth, as the final ten seconds of the old years started to pass. "Ten, nine, eight..."

"Seven, six, five, four..." His wife, Jenny, and Winston counted with him. "Three, two, one..."

The clock chimed midnight.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cheered, before beginning a rendition of _Auld Lang Syne_.

As Oliver nodded his head in time with the lyrics, he was suddenly scared by loud bangs and flashes of light from outside.

"What's that noise?" He trembled, huddling deeper into Jenny's lap. "What are those lights?"

"Easy there, kiddo." Georgette whispered. "Those are just fireworks. They can't hurt you."

"They can't?" Oliver whimpered.

"Of course not." Georgette smiled. "I don't blame you for being scared. When I first saw and heard fireworks, I was so shook up, I couldn't sleep that night."

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Really." Admitted Georgette. "But over time, they got less scary. Now, I actually enjoy them."

"Well, they are kinda pretty." Oliver admitted, as a red glow illuminated the night. As a blue light exploded in the sky, Oliver stood up to get a better look.

"Boy, that was fast." Smirked Georgette.

As their celebrations wound down, the Foxworths and their loyal butler headed for bed.

"Thanks Georgette." Oliver whispered, as Jenny carried him to her room. "I'm glad I've got you to spend the New Year with."

"Same here, kid." Smiled Georgette, as she made her way to her own room. "Happy New Year, Oliver."

"Happy New Year, Georgette." Oliver smiled back.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Oliver and Company and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


	9. Birthday Buddies

**Hilarious Housemates**

**Chapter Nine: Birthday Buddies**

As winter gave way to spring, young Oliver's body experienced a growth spurt. His midsection became thicker, and his legs grew long and gangly. For a moment, he was afraid there was something wrong with him, but Georgette, through a bout of snickering, explained to him that it was all completely natural.

"So I'm not gonna get all stretched out, or something?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"No." Georgette sniggered. "You're just growing into yourself. Another year or so, and you'll be all grown up."

"Like you?" Smiled Oliver.

"Well, maybe not _exactly_ like me." Shrugged Georgette. "But close enough."

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief.

Over the next few weeks, he continued slowly growing, becoming a little larger with each passing day. In the final week of March, the Foxworth family celebrated Georgette's birthday.

_'Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you.'_ They sang. _'Happy birthday, dear Georgette, happy birthday to you!'_

Oliver gleefully joined in the singing. The last birthday party he had attended had been Jenny's, many months before.

"Happy birthday, Georgette!" He smiled.

"Thanks, kid." Georgette smiled back. "My birthday's always the best day of the year!"

"I wish I could say the same." Sighed Oliver. "But I don't even know when _my_ birthday is."

"You don't?" Asked Georgette.

"Nope." Oliver shook his head. "Cardboard boxes don't really come with calendars, after all..."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Georgette sympathised. "I can't imagine what that must be like."

"That's okay." Shrugged Oliver. "It's just one day. No big deal, right?"

As Winston prepared to bring out Georgette's cake (made out of dog chocolates), Jenny noticed that Oliver seemed a little down.

"I think Oliver's feeling left out." She noticed. "I bet he feels sad that we don't know when _his_ birthday is."

"Well, since we have no idea of his real date of birth, I suppose we could just make any day his birthday." Suggested Mr. Foxworth.

"Why don't we make today Oliver's birthday?" Asked Jenny. "I'm sure Georgette won't mind sharing, especially seeing as how she and Oliver have become such good friends!"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, sweetheart." Smiled Mrs. Foxworth.

"What do you say, Georgette?" Jenny stooped down to talk to the poodle. "Is it okay if Oliver shares your birthday with you?"

Georgette yapped excitedly, then nuzzled Oliver with her nose.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" Giggled Jenny. "Winston, could you please take that special gourmet catfood out of the refrigerator? You know, the one we've been saving for a special occasion?"

"Of course, Jennifer." Winston smiled, taking another trip across the kitchen.

"Wow, Georgette." Oliver beamed, as Jenny placed a party hat on his head. "You're really going to share your birthday with me?"

"Why not?" Smiled Georgette. "We are practically family, after all."

"Thanks." Oliver nuzzled her leg.

"No problem, kiddo." Georgette rubbed his head with her paw.

The lights went off, and Winston brought in a tray, which was carrying Georgette's dog chocolate cake on one side, and Oliver's gourmet catfood on the other. Both dishes had candles on them: Five for Georgette's, and one for Oliver's. As Winston set the tray down on the floor, the Foxworth family started singing again.

_'Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you.'_ They sang. _'Happy birthday, Georgette and Oliver, happy birthday to you!'_

"You know, they say that if you make a wish before you blow out your birthday candles, it'll come true." Georgette told Oliver.

"I don't need to make a wish." Shrugged Oliver.

"You don't?" Asked Georgette.

"Nope." Smiled Oliver. "I already have everything I've ever wanted: A nice home, a loving family, and a good friend."

"Easy with the sweetness, Olly." Georgette playfully nudged him. "I'm already risking tooth decay from my cake."

"Funny." Oliver deadpanned, before going to work on his birthday meal.

What Oliver said was true: He had everything he had ever wanted, and he wouldn't have changed a thing about his life. He had a good home, a loving owner, and in Georgette, he had a friend who was like family. And now, he had his very own birthday. The young kitten couldn't be any happier.

**The End**

_(Oliver and Company and all associated characters are the property of Disney.)_


End file.
